


Things I Almost Remember

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, it's short and sweet and sad, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: The light pollution in Silta Vie made it so you couldn't see the stars from the palace(Andromedatober Day 6: Stardust)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Things I Almost Remember

The light pollution in Silta Vie made it so you couldn't see the stars from the palace. When I got older I found it funny in a sad and ironic way. The seat of all power in the system and you couldn't even see what you were supposed to be leading.

Growing up it just made me sad.

Learning about the other worlds Seleota held and as much of their differences as the curriculum of my tutor allowed filled me with curiosity, but also a feeling of longing. Knowing what lay beyond the atmosphere Goldis itself made being confined to the palace and it’s golden ambiance even worse. All I would know would be the navy night sky blurred by amber.

So queue my confusion as an eight year old when I overheard a bold random courtier try to woo Nerissa with what I would later learn was an extremely cheesy line.

I looked up from the teacup in my hand to ask “Neri, what was she talking about ‘stardust’?”

Holding back a snort, she held a hand up to her lips as she laughed, setting down her own cup. “Oh no, you actually heard that? It was nothing more than pretty words, Xandra. You’ll have to deal with them as well eventually.”

“It sounded pretty.” I sighed wistfully “What is it?”

“Glittery, twinkling, like miniature stars. She was complimenting the dress I wore earlier.”

“But you can’t see the stars here! The lights are too bright for them!”

Nerissa’s violet eyes softened for a moment, then brightened in realization. “Do you want to see the stars? Right here in this room?”

I couldn’t set my tea cup down fast enough. “Yes! Yes I do!”

After running the perimeter of her chambers as quick as I could, completely closing every curtain as she instructed, my sister pulled out a small trinket from her desk. In the faint light sneaking in from underneath the curtains, I could tell it was a pearlescent sphere with a blue design. “Are you ready?”

“You keep the stars in there?!”

With a genuine laugh, she held up the trinket “You’ll see.”

She squeezed the sides of the sphere and the dark room was filled with a brilliant blue light that seemed to glitter off the white walls and gold decorations. The twinkling of what turned out to be a music box did little to cover up the gasp I let out.

“Neri! It’s so pretty!” I exclaimed. “Why were you keeping the stars in your desk?!”

She slid the still open music box across her desk towards me. The holo of the dancer pulling my eyes away from the room in that moment. “They’re yours now Xandra. I trust you’ll take care of them better than I was.”

\-----

The garbled holo at the center faded away with the twinkling melody, leaving us in silence. Trying to regain some composure I used the sleeve of my borrowed gray cardigan to wipe away the tears that appeared.

The soft voice of the man who saved my life broke the heavy silence with a whisper. “Anything?”

My throat tightened, trying to hold a sob at bay. “Will I ever remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait until we learn more about Nerissa in game
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
